


Sweet Exhaustion

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Post 5x11, Snow, Soft Boys, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: A sweet first kiss.





	Sweet Exhaustion

Perhaps it’s been a very wretched day, and Oswald is worn out and emotionally stripped and vulnerable. He sits on a street bench with Ed, resting his leg, and apropos of nothing Ed suggests they get married. Oswald is completely unable to process what Ed is saying, his whole body crashing with disbelief and confusion, but Ed persists. Ed calmly confesses his love for Oswald and lays out his feelings, one by one, until Oswald begins to cry, overwhelmed and hopeful, but hesitant. So Ed kisses him for the first time to prove his point.

Oswald regains control of himself, brushes the snow out of Ed’s hair, and thinks that a winter wedding would be lovely indeed.


End file.
